


Пять раз, когда не удалось, и один раз, когда да

by Var_Vara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роси неловок по жизни и особенно неловок в постели. Доффи стоически терпит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда не удалось, и один раз, когда да

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень плохо умеет в юмор.

В кровати.

Запястья обхватывала самая обычная верёвка. Роси не стоило ни малейшего труда разорвать её парой сильных движений, но его кое-что отвлекало — медленные, ленивые поцелуи в шею и гладящие его по рёбрам ладони. Роси щурился, кусал губы и подставлялся под ласку, но привязывающая его руки к спинке кровати верёвка, натягиваясь, болезненно врезалась в кожу и не позволяла двигаться.  
— У тебя совсем нет терпения, — шёпотом осудил его Доффи.  
Мучительно медленно он обвёл языком каждый шрам, белеющий на загорелой коже живота. Роси реагировал прерывистыми вздохами и сведёнными в напряжении мышцами и зло смотрел из-под полуопущенных век.  
Болты на джинсах расстёгивались по одному, неспешно и с паузами. Доффи беспорядочно целовал Роси в скулы, ключицы и ниже, ниже, ниже… Роси шумно выдохнул, когда влажные горячие губы прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра и всем телом подался навстречу движению. Доффи отстранился и тихонько рассмеялся, наслаждаясь дрожью чужого тела, учащённым стуком сердца и прилившим к лицу жаром.  
— Учись ждать.  
Сухой треск переламывающегося дерева оказался очень громким в тишине спальни. Доффи даже не успел осмыслить этот звук, когда Роси быстрым, сильным движением перевернул их обоих и оказался сверху. На его связанных руках болталась оторванная спинка кровати.  
Попытки скинуть обнаглевшего Роси закончились сразу же, как только он потёрся бёдрами о стояк и, наклонившись, провёл языком чуть выше линии штанов. Верёвка распуталась, спинка была отброшена в сторону, и освободившимися руками Роси торопливо стягивал с них обоих остатки одежды. Расфокусированный взгляд, разгорячённая потная кожа, прилипшие к шее светлые пряди, плотно сжатые губы — Доффи не мог перестать смотреть на Роси, движущегося на нём быстро, жадно, сбиваясь с ритма.  
Удовольствие было жгучим, медленно усиливалось, и в момент, когда Доффи зажмурился и откинулся на постели, Роси с грохотом упал с него. И с кровати. Даже не пришлось смотреть — и без того довольно живо представлялся распластанный по полу, голый, горячий и искренне удивлённый произошедшим Роси. Всё-таки открыв глаза, Доффи увидел голого, горячего и немного злого Роси, который встал, но тут же, пошатнувшись и попытавшись схватиться за прикроватную тумбу, упал снова и повалил её на себя. Грохота было ещё больше.  
— Кажется, проще подрочить, — резюмировал Доффи.  
Роси, подняв руку повыше, показал ему средний палец. Доффи засмеялся и свесился с кровати, чтобы видеть его полностью.  
— Хорош валяться на полу. Возвращайся в постель.  
На этот раз ответом послужил листочек блокнота с неровной надписью «учись ждать».

В душе.

Вода была холодной, а кожа на месте ран всё равно лихорадочно жгла. Нити, наспех зашившие тело, плохо останавливали кровь, и она стекала, смешиваясь с водой, в сток. Доффи, не моргая, смотрел на эту розоватую воронку. Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть.  
— Съебите.  
Стук повторился.  
— Если там не Мировое Правительство с пулей для меня лично — съебите!  
Металлически хрустнул, ломаясь, замок хлипкой двери, и жалобно заскрипели несмазанные петли.  
— Какого хе… а, это ты.  
Роси слабо улыбнулся и начал медленно снимать с себя одежду. Ему сегодня тоже досталось — на и без того испещрённом шрамами теле появилась пара новых следов, темнели гематомы, пузырились ожоги, рубашка пропиталась чужой и его собственной кровью.  
Он встал под струи воды и вздрогнул всем телом от холода. Выкрутил кран, делая теплее, прижался к спине Доффи грудью и поцеловал сзади в шею, в выпирающие позвонки, в острые лопатки. Руки скользили по телу, смывая кровь и невольно возбуждая. Доффи закрыл глаза и откинул голову на плечо Роси, подставляясь под ладони. Отстранённые, ленивые поцелуи, скорее отвлекающие от боли, чем доставляющие удовольствие. Быстрые, размашистые движения рукой. Доффи хрипло застонал, непроизвольно двигая бёдрами.  
— Роси… — тихий, глухой шёпот. Роси придвинулся ближе, поскользнулся на мокром кафеле и уверенно схватился за тонкую прозрачную душевую занавеску. — Росинант, мать твою!  
Изящно взмахнув длинными руками, Роси обрушил на себя и на Доффи занавеску, мыльную и скользкую, запутался в ней и, продолжая дёргать всеми конечностями в попытках освободиться, всё-таки упал на пол.  
— Даже не думай, что я буду тебя вытаскивать, — мстительно процедил Доффи, перекрывая воду и отряхивая волосы.  
С небольшим трудом Роси освободился сам, зло посмотрел и раздражённо снова крутанул вентиль, собираясь смыть с себя остатки мыла и грязи. Силу он не рассчитал, и из вырванного полностью крана хлынул очень мощного напора фонтан. Доффи зажмурился и выставил вперёд ладони, пока Роси обдавало бесконечными потоками ледяной воды.  
— Блядь, это когда-нибудь закончится или нет? И я не про воду!  
Снаружи в дверь робко стучали, чтобы спросить, всё ли в порядке у капитана и можно ли починить водоснабжение.

На стуле.

— Коразон, ты отвлекаешь капитана.  
Он отвлекал. Отвернув стул от стола с разложенными на нём картами, Роси стоял на коленях и целовал Доффи. В губы, подбородок, шею, ключицу, потом в плечо, жилистое предплечье и запястье. Он гладил ладонь, целуя костяшки. Доффи смотрел помутневшим, шальным взглядом, как Роси медленно вбирает в рот два его пальца и ласкает их языком. От вида растянутых вокруг пальцев алых-алых губ, от влажных звуков, от шумного дыхания становилось жарко. А когда Роси расстегнул пуговицы брюк и вместо пальцев взял в рот член — Доффи накрыло совсем. Он положил ладонь на светловолосую макушку и надавил, вынуждая заглатывать глубже и быстрее. Перед глазами стояла почти сплошная темнота, в которой выделялись золотистые волосы и ярко-красные губы, оставляющие краской следы на члене.  
Наслаждение было острым, нарастающим — Роси умел. Остановившись, он встал, снял с себя белоснежные джинсы и сел Доффи на колени, обвив его тело ногами и руками. Касания кожи о кожу, спешные поцелуи, беспорядочные прикосновения, осторожные, медленные толчки. Доффи не сдержал короткий, глухой стон, а Роси беззвучно кусал нижнюю губу, двигаясь на нём.

Потом Доффи узнал, кто тогда управлял кораблём и и навсегда запретил идиоту приближаться к штурвалу. Но именно в тот день корабль всё равно опасно накренился на один бок, и Роси, попытавшись предотвратить движение стула, упёрся ногами в пол, случайно оттолкнулся и только придал дополнительное ускорение. Он закрывал Доффи весь обзор, и можно было только надеяться, что путешествие ограничится капитанской каютой, но потом раздался оглушительный треск и скрип. Этот звук легко было узнать и без возможности увидеть — именно под такой аккомпанемент всегда слетают с петель двери. Корабль по-прежнему находился под небольшим углом.  
Пока стул катился по длинному коридору мимо открытых дверей кают, стояла гробовая тишина. Как только они с грохотом врезались в противоположную стену и, наконец-то, остановились, раздался гром аплодисментов и сдавленный истерический смех. Доффи встал очень быстро, но боящаяся отхватить пиздюлей команда оказалась быстрее, — коридор уже был пуст, а все двери закрыты. Не имея возможности сорвать злость на подчинённых, Доффи перевёл взгляд на Роси и… улыбнулся. Тот лежал под обломками не выдержавшего поездки кресла, раздетый и виноватый. Злиться на него было совершенно невозможно.  
— Это станет их любимой байкой, — предупредил Доффи, подавая несчастному Роси руку и помогая подняться. — Придётся делать вид, что она не про нас, и смеяться над ней вместе со всеми.  
Роси беззвучно рассмеялся и потянул Доффи обратно в каюту.

На подоконнике.

День у Доффи выдался дерьмовый. То, что Роси в очередной раз торчал где-то, очень далеко от Спайдер Майлз, не делало день лучше.  
Ещё до того, как пинком открыть дверь комнаты, Доффи почувствовал крепкий и горьковатый запах сигаретного дыма. Не глядя на сидящего на подоконнике у распахнутого окна Роси, он прошёл к столу и, взяв первую попавшуюся бутылку, сделал несколько глотков прямо из горла. Алкоголь обжёг пищевод, и злость начала медленно, постепенно слабеть. Доффи резким движением скинул с плеч шубу и, на ходу расстёгивая рубашку, направился к Роси. Тот потушил сигарету и, непривычно-спокойный, сдержанный, подался вперёд, коротко мазнул губами по подбородку и вопросительно посмотрел.  
— У Верго проблемы, — пояснил Доффи. — С его заданием.  
Роси всегда был понятливым. Ладони скользнули под рубашку, гладя загорелую кожу, губы влажно коснулись шеи, груди, напряжённых мышц живота. Торопливо сорванная одежда комкалась на полу пёстрой мешаниной. Злость уходила и уходила с каждым быстрым и грубым движением. На коже рядом со шрамами заалели следы от ногтей, краска на лице Роси плыла и мазала их обоих красным и чёрным.  
Было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, что в широкий оконный проём их могут увидеть. И о том, что Роси совсем перестал держаться — и ногами, и руками. Не было ни крика, ни лишнего вздоха, было лишь одно неловкое, неаккуратное движение, и Доффи увидел отражение испуга в глазах Роси, а уже через пару секунд — нити подхватили его тело в нескольких сантиметрах от земли.  
Под удивлённые взгляды прохожих втаскивая голого Роси обратно в комнату, Доффи с трудом сдерживал смех, несмотря на то, что всерьёз испугался увидеть его тело далеко на земле с вытекающей из-под спины лужей крови и сломанным позвоночником.  
— Какой же ты пиздец, — сообщил он Роси, хотя тот и так знал.  
Поцелуй, медленный и голодный, размазал остатки алой краски по их губам.  
— Не уезжай больше без предупреждения, — велел Доффи.  
Роси кивнул и на всякий случай закрыл окно, прищемив себе пальцы рамой. Доффи, искренне пытаясь не заржать в голос, скрыл лицо ладонью. День определённо перестал быть дерьмовым.

На полу.

Книга была очень интересной.  
Доффи книга не волновала совсем, и он выхватил её из рук Роси, отбросил в сторону и полез целоваться, вжимая его всем телом в диван. Роси отвечал неохотно, вовсе не прикасаясь к Доффи и не позволяя снять с себя одежду.  
— Голова болит? — заинтересовался непривычной реакцией Доффи. — Плохие дни?  
Пошарив под диваном рукой, Роси вытащил свой блокнот с карандашом и торопливо написал «опять всё пойдёт по пизде».  
— Само собой. Но всегда есть шанс, что это случится после оргазма.  
Беззвучный смех сделал и без того жуткую нарисованную улыбку ещё страшнее. Роси позволил расстегнуть на себе рубашку, но, отвечая на поцелуи, всё ещё был напряжён и отстранён.  
— Нам что, теперь вообще не трахаться? — провокационно предложил Доффи. Ответа не последовало, и он, продолжая снимать с себя рубашку, потянул Роси вниз, на пол. Пол казался ему чем-то надёжным, устойчивым и безопасным.  
— Отсюда невозможно упасть, — проговорил Доффи, касаясь губами пульсирующей на шее вены. — Здесь ничего невозможно сломать, — продолжал он, расстёгивая белые джинсы.  
Роси сдался. Отказывать Доффи, когда он чего-то очень хотел, было невозможно и вообще бесполезно — всё равно получит желаемое любым доступным методом. Вскинутые бёдра, удерживаемые над головой ради безопасности руки, длинные ноги, закинутые на плечи и медленные движения. Роси выгибался и стискивал зубы, щурился и тёрся спиной о ворс ковра. Доффи смотрел сверху вниз жадным взглядом и совершенно зря отпустил запястья Роси, освобождая тому руки.  
Оказалось, пол не был чем-то надёжным, устойчивым и безопасным, когда на нём пытался заниматься сексом Роси. Острым локтем он сшиб стоящий неподалёку торшер, удачно упавший прямо на них и разбившийся о широкую спину Доффи.  
— Блядь, — без злости и даже раздражения выдохнул тот, безысходно отстраняясь от Роси и ложась рядом на пол.  
Извиняясь, Роси коротко поцеловал его в шею. Доффи подобрал выброшенную до этого книгу и сунул её обратно в руки, язвительно попросив не читать вслух. Впрочем, лежать рядом с голым и улыбающимся Роси было хорошо даже без секса — можно гладить белёсые шрамы и целовать кислящие краской губы.  
Откуда-то ощутимо потянуло горьким дымом.  
— Ты не потушил сигарету, да? — кивок. — И это горит моя одежда, да? — ещё один кивок.  
Через мгновение тлеющее пламя перекинулось на ковёр и самого Роси. На самом деле, пол был очень травмоопасным местом.

В лодке.

Лодка едва ощутимо покачивалась на волнах. Доффи лежал, вытянув длинные ноги почти до кормы и закрыв глаза, и прислушивался к спокойному, ленивому плеску воды. Находиться в открытом море в небольшой неустойчивой лодке вместе с Роси было очень рискованно. Он мог перевернуть судно одним изящным движением. Доффи, в общем-то, любил рисковать.  
— Они всё ещё там?  
Доффи надел очки и перевёл взгляд на Росинанта. Тот внимательно наблюдал в трубу за пришвартовавшимися к острову неподалёку кораблями. Туда-сюда сновали пираты, кто-то кричал, офицеры командовали, пользуясь отсутствием капитана. Капитан незадолго до этого сообщил о важном деле и уплыл со своим Коразоном на небольшой шлюпке из зоны видимости.  
Важным делом было отдохнуть. Роси отвернулся от горизонта и вытянулся рядом с Доффи, одной рукой скользнув под рубашку. Доффи вздрогнул от прохладного прикосновения пальцев к нагретой на солнце коже и тут же довольно зажмурился, позволяя целовать себя в шею.  
— Хватит, — пробормотал он, перехватывая за запястье руку Роси, расстёгивающую пуговицы на брюках. — Ты угробишь нас обоих. Вокруг море!  
Нарисованная улыбка стала настоящей. Роси, игнорируя здравый смысл и доводы Доффи, продолжал целовать солоноватую от пота кожу и лезть руками под одежду. Здравый смысл и подавленный страх перед водой были сильны, но Роси и его длинные пальцы, касающиеся члена, тёмный взгляд, губы, оставляющие алые следы, влажный и горячий рот — были сильнее.  
Совершенно не думая о том, что они в хлипкой лодке посреди моря, да ещё и в абсолютно безоблачный день, Доффи держал ладони на сведённых напряжением бёдрах, задавая темп, и смотрел снизу вверх на движущегося на нём Роси. Он то заслонял солнце, то откидывался назад, заставляя Доффи щуриться, и плеск воды и шум находящегося в отдалении порта заглушались хриплым, учащённым дыханием. Оргазм накрыл обоих почти одновременно.  
— Не трогай весло, блядь, Роси!  
Роси беззвучно трясся от смеха, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб плеча Доффи и закинув на него руки и ноги. Они оба едва помещались на судне лёжа, полураздетые, всё ещё тяжело дышащие, вспотевшие и расслабленные.  
— Сам теперь доставай его оттуда, где оно застряло. И заткни чем-нибудь эту дырку, иначе нам пиздец!

На корабль вернулись с одним веслом и пробоиной в дне лодке, наспех заткнутой розовой шубой. Команда с самыми серьёзными лицами доложила капитану об успешной сделке и тут же скрылась, оставляя Доффи и Роси в каюте вдвоём. Через несколько минут под ними с оглушительным треском сломался стол.


End file.
